Niki's Life
by JadeKaliko
Summary: Niki is a human girl that has just moved to the little town of Vinca. Will she ever adapt to her new life?
1. Taxi

A girl of about 17 years old gazed out the rain plastered window of the taxi she was in. Her hair was white and had a long ponytail. She was thinking about the event that occurred before she boarded the taxi.

**Flashback**

_"Are you sure you'll be alright Niki?"_

_"Of coarse mom, I'm almost 18,"_

_Niki's mom hugged her daughter tightly and her father joined in._

_"I can't believe our little girl is finally going out in the world," her father said._

_Niki's mother reached into her purse. She took out a golden heart shaped locket and pressed it in her daughters' hand._

_"Go on, open it!"_

_Niki did what she was told. Inside was a picture of all three of them together, except Niki was about ten or eleven. Hot tears blinded the girls' eyes._

_"Thank you mother, I'll treasure it forever," she put the locket around her neck._

_Niki's father handed her something as well and it was 1,000 bells._

_"Thanks dad, oh look there's my ride," she said pointing to a taxi that was pulling up. The group hugged for the last time._

_"Goodbye, I promise I'll write every chance I get,"_

_"We will too,"_

_They broke the hug again and Niki boarded the taxi taking one last look at her parents through the window. Pretty soon they were nothing more than specks in the distance._

**End Flashback**

It has been two hours since she left her hometown and was starting to miss her parents and she was nervous about moving to a new place with new people.

"Aye missy, you've been awfully quiet back there," the driver said

"Hm? Oh I was just thinking about stuff,"

"Do ye have a name missy?"

"My name is Nikita, but everyone calls me Niki,"

"Aye that's a lovely name for a wee girl like ye, they all call me Kappn'," he paused for a brief moment "So where are ye headed on a rainy day like this?"

"I'm moving to a town called Vinca,"

"Vinca, eh? I hear it's a nice quiet town. Do ye have enough money to get settled?"

Niki glance at the bag of bells her father gave to her "Kinda…"

"Aye that's a shame there missy, but I'm sure a girl like you will manage,"

"I hope so," Niki sighed

There was a long moment of silence until Kappn' spoke.

"Would ye look at that, we're almost at Vinca and that blasted rain is finally clearing up,"

Kappn' was right, Niki saw a big sign that said 'Welcome to Vinca'. Kappn' parked the car after a while.

"Well here we are, the town of Vinca!"

Niki stepped out of the car. Kappn' was right, Vinca did look nice. It had plenty of flowers, trees and a few houses.

"Just go stop by the town hall and they'll help ye get settled," Kappn' said

"Where is that?" Niki asked.

"It be just straight ahead. It's a big building so it's not hard to miss, good luck to ye missy!"

Kappn' quickly drove away in his taxi leaving Niki behind. The girl picked up her suitcase and began walking into her new life.

* * *

So what do you think? I'm going to base this on what happened in my Wild World game, kinda since I don't remember everything that occurred. Also I may add some things. 


	2. House

Niki walked into the town hall. Inside was a white pelican in a pink dress sorting letters.

"Um, excuse me?" she said to the pelican, who looked up to her

"Oh hello there my name is Pelly, how may I help you?"

"Yeah, my name is Nikita and…"

"Oh you're that girl who's moving in, right?"

Niki nodded.

"Oh yes we were expecting you, we have your new house ready and everything,"

"Wow really? That's great!" Niki was about to leave but turned back "So uh, how do I find my new house?"

Pelly's eyes widened "Oh silly me, I forgot to give you your map! It has everything on it, including your house!" she handed a map to Niki

"Thank you very much!" Niki said with a smile

"You're very welcome. Oh I almost forgot, welcome to Vinca!"

"Thank you,"

After leaving the town hall, Niki followed her map to her new house. After a few minutes she found it. It was near the beach and Niki liked that.

"It doesn't look to bad on the outside, but I wonder how it looks on the inside?"

Niki opened the door to her house. The inside looked bad. The walls had now wallpaper, no carpet, and the only furniture in there were a box, a candle, and a tape player. Niki noticed there were some stairs so she climbed them to find only a bed.

'Well at least they were generous enough to give me a decent bed,' Niki thought as she went downstairs.

When Niki got outside she heard someone calling.

"Hey you!

The girl was confused but turned her head to see a middle aged raccoon running toward her.

"Are you Nikita?" he asked

"Yes,"

"Oh well nice to meet you, my name is Tom Nook and I own the local store! I'm also in charge of home improvement and all that stuff. So what do you think of your new house?"

Niki shrugged "It's ok, I guess,"

Nook laughed, "Not to worry, not to worry! Before you know it your house will look fantastic, with enough of hard word!

'Whatever,' Niki thought

"Alright now for the price of your house, do you want to know?"

"Yes,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, already!"

"19,800 bells," he said

Niki stared for a while and then…

"WHAT?"

"I thought that's what you would say, so do you have enough for the house?"

Niki grimaced as she took out the 1,000 bells her dad gave to her "Sorry, this is all I have,"

"What? Oh that won't do, that won't do at all. Hey I have an idea, how about you come to my shop and work part time to pay off some of the house!"

Niki didn't really like the idea but she had to do something "I suppose, since I have no other choice,"

"Excellent! You can locate my shop on your map. You have a map right?"

"Yes,"

"Good so I'll see you soon then," Nook said running off

Niki walked slowly to the shop following her map 'Great I have to work for this stupid old annoying raccoon. I bet mom would be proud, yeah right,' she thought


End file.
